Uchiha Rares
Uchiha Rare, is the commander and founder of the Root ANBU division. In spite of his unorthodox means, he is viewed as both a hero and co-leader to Konohagakure no sato while fully independent of the village and it's kage. This infamous Uchiha is by far one of the strongest, most dangerous and most influential shinobi of the hidden leaf village. Background In the beginning - Uzumaki, Fifty - Hi no ishi Born in Konoha, Fifty was an orphan for as long as he could remember, however he was highly sociable and quick to make bonds loving the villagers and the leaf village itself as if it was family, to him, every single bond he made was like adopting a family member, simply his way of replacing that which he was robbed of by fate. When it came to training, he was extremely reserved - to the point that he began studying and training on his own by the age of 6, even at that time, his chakras were vaster than that of an average jounin, this was of course due to his heritege. He was accepted as genin by that of 7. An age around which he discovered his 2 primary elements, Katon and Fuuton, elements in which he had shown great skill and ability. His main focus in training was physical training and meditation to increase what was a remarkable chakra pool for his age, jutsu practice for better chakra control and the development of his two primary elements. He was an extremely fast learner and had the tendency of improving himself from spars and battle experience, to the limit those could provide for someone, these battles revealed a rather shocking truth to him, he was impervious to extreme heats and fires, a freak of nature. As he trained his katon he was said to be able to rival the flames of an Uchiha. His talent for jutsu would leave most in awe, it was extremely rare for this shinobi to take more than a week to master any jutsu. At the age of 9 he had participated in the Chunin exams and excelled such in spite of the fact that his heart was splitting in two when placed against "family". It was around this time that his first kekkei genkai had awakened, Kōdai Katon, revealing the mystery behind posessing two primary elements. Fifty took a total of 4 years to fully master this ability. Around the age of 14 he had awakened his secondary element, Raiton, in which he obtained remarkable skill in several years. Around the same age he had awakened his sharingan in 2 tomoe state during a battle in which he was pushed to the limits. He was shocked down to the core, viewing his entire life up to that moment as a lie. Uchiha Rare - chikara no ishi Even though thrilled by this new power his entire world turned upside down, it became very clear that he was not an Uzumaki but an Uchiha. In his dispair he tried to cast it aside as a mere mutation but not even he would believe such. The truth was right before his eyes, or rather, in his eyes. He began challenging many leaf shinobi he thought might know the truth, unlocking his 3 tomoe sharingan and even killing some in the process. Eventually he obtained access to Konoha's records and learned of his real identity, "Uchiha Rares". He was enraged by the fact that there were no records at all regarding his parents even within the records marked as "Top secret". Due to his awakened Uchiha genes, his rage, along with the obsession of not ending up like his parents and making his name one to never be forgotten, he had developed an extraordinary lust for power. Even though he was infuriated and almost on the verge of wanting revenge on Konoha he could not help but love the village and it's inhabitants even though his ways had completely changed. He became exponentially more active when it came to B-rank missions and above due to his will of power, he was looking forward to facing exceptional opponents and incorporating their styles and jutsu via sharingan. The Dragon sage Dragons, rumored to be the stronges summonings in existence and unquestinably at least in the to league of such. From average and above, these mythological beings, viewed as a deity in some cultures purpassed even descendants of the rikudou in means of chakra and elemental ability. Another manifestation of his new ways was his venturing in areas equal in danger level or above to the infamous Forest of Death. In one of his multiple adventures and the most significant one that took place by the time he was 16, he had encountered a family of dragons, he saw them as devine beings and was fascinated by them, he strived to gain their acknowledgement and succeeded after an entire night of hardships, mainly via battles. Rare and the dragons have formed a summoning contract which only included this family of dragons in particular. Even though he had a highly restricted number of sumons compared to most summoners and their animals he managed to show exceptional skill in using the summons he had. An year has passed since that eventful day, after doing a considerable amount of research he had found the primordial drago summoner, one that had much more larger variety of summons than Rare, dragons of all kinds, shapes and sizes, the Shodaime Raikage, JinEchizen. When Rare approached this man regarding the obtaining of the Great Dragon Summoning Scroll be it out of kindness or acknowledgement he simply passed it down to him as he was close to retirement. After several months of training with the dragons, learning several dragon techniques and establishing countless strategies with the massive amount of dragons he had at his disposal, the dragons have reversed summoned him to entrust the Ryu Sennin Moddo to him, a technique even a genius like Rare had a hard time mastering, taking him around half na year to do so. The training he had to undergo was just half of it, the location could only be compared to hell, Jigoku no Kubochi, a land presenting such temperatures that a regular human would drop dead the moment he set foot in it, this was the homeland of the dragons. Fall of the sennin -- Rise of the bakemono Rare began introducing himself to fuinjutsu at the age of 16 at by the time he was 19 he developped a fuinjutsu of his own, Seirei Douka, a jutsu that could rip out the souls along with the chakra of a freshly killed enemy and seal it within one's body, assimilating them. His neverending lust for power led him to murdering the strongest katon and fuuton dragons, Jigoku Arashi and Boufuu Hakyoku, each at a time and using this fuinjutsu upon them with his body as the vessel. eventually, after a fierce 2 vs 1 inner battle Rare had managed to fully assimilate them, the effects of such being: A dramatic exponential increase of his already vast chakra pool, a significant empowerment of his already masterful katon and fuuton and in consequence his already insanely strong Kōdai Katon, a change in the nature of his chakra due to the malice of said dragons but furthermore due to the means of obtaining such, and a slight change in appearance. Uchiha Rares had become a being that transcends both shinobi and dragons. In return, the dragons were infuriated and used a fuinjutsu of their own upon him, incapacitating him from gathering natural chakra and thus banning him from the usage of sage mode. Rare consented to such willingly, to make amends. Breaking The Limits At the age of 15 Rare had awakened the next level of the Uchiha kekkei genakai, the Mangekyō Sharingan. Around the same time, his best friend and number one loyalist, Robertocu, had vanished without a trace. At the age of 17 he had already mastered his mangekyou techniques and strive for more, awakening the Eien noMangekyō Sharingan via eye exchanging with Akujin Shizuki, the effects being empowering his already existent Mangekyō techniques and obtaining the one he and Shizuki did not share in common. He was thrilled by his new powers but frowned upon himself for obtaining them through such cheap ways. At the age of 18, after slaying Tau, an S-rank criminal and Mangekyō Sharingan user that came for his life he repented for his "sins" by implanting his eyes in to his skull, obtaining Tau's Mangekyō techniques as well. At the age of 19, he had researched the Kekkei Tōta and advanced his bloodline limit, kōdai katon in to the bloodline extension known as Plasma Release by fusing his kōdai katon with raiton. During his first training session , in spite of being imune to the magma level temperatures of kōdai katon, the unstable plasma release gave him nearly lethal injuries. He decided it was best to train this new power with clones and spared both time and his life. Thanks to the features of the shadow clones Rare had the experience of constantly being exposed and heavily injured by the Plasma release to the point where even he would long be dead without receieving any harm personally, this resulting in developing a decent resistance to this release to the point where just being near it would not present a threat and getting caught in the range of the techniques from this area would not mean certain death. Strangely he had barely mastered it half the way in the first 11 months but in the 12'th, he had already mastered it entirely. When Rare was close to turning 20 he had fallen in to deep depression, realizing he had mastered all there was to master about his doujutsu, however, this depression turned in to an insane ambition and eventually led to taking his eternal mangekyō sharingan to the final level, the Rinnegan. At the moment Rare has mastered the Deva path; His copied suiton and doton techniques had empowered as the elements became actual affinities as well as learned tens of others elements from those domains via jutsu scrolls in just one day, not taking more than 5 minutes to master even the hardest of jutsu, it was thanks to this feature of the rinnegan that he was able to master what was left to master of plasma release in under a month. The flying thunder god Upon the approaching threat of the village hidden in the clouds, Rare had pondered on ways to maximize his efficiency in both battling the village's foes and rescuing the villagers at need fur such. His first thought was approaching his sworn brother, the holder of the Edo tensei scroll in order to begome impervious to destruction and obtain the ability to instantly regenerate from any dmage, no matter how great. However, in the end, his pride and honor stopped him from doing so along with his brother's advice. And so, Rare scanned his mind for other alternatives, and finally, he rmembered an old friend, the former ANBU commander and former student to the deceased 4'th hokage(Was revived later on). His name was Darkshinobi. He was in possession of the infamous jutsu known as hirashin. A jutsu in regards to which all users were touchy about when it came to teaching it. However Dark had acknowledged Uchiha Rares as the #1 loyalist of the village, the one man the former ANBU commander believed would never betray The Village Hidden In The Leaves and so proceeded in teaching him the jutsu. Rares' born talen and experience in unision with his two spectacular doujutsu allowed him to not only master it but also obtain techniques derived from it, such as Jikūkan Kekkai. Abilities: Uchiha Rare has been established as a genius even among those of the Uchiha clan. He had unlocked all stages of the infamous Uchiha kekkeigenkai. Doujutsu Sharingan Yuygen Chokusetsu Yusou A sharingan based time space ninjutsu, usable in 3 tomoe form. This technique teleports the user nigh-intantaneously to his desired location, however, it requires the user to focus on the exact location (limited to the range of sight) for a whole second prior to such which is why Rare barely utilizes this technique at all. It is nearly unheard of for him lack the capacity to escape an attack AND have a whole second at his disposal. Mangekyou Sharingan Cronos The mangekyou pattern envelops the entire eye, making it pitch black in a split second, upon the finalization of such, Rare's being vanishes instantaneously and reappears at the exact same time he had disappeared at the desired location. This is explained by passing through a dimension in which the flow of time is altered to such extents that regardless of the period of time spent in such it will still be 0 seconds in the real world. The minimum amount of time Rare can't utilize the respective eye is 3 seconds, this varrying based on the amount of time he had spent in the Cronos world. Amaterasu+Enton Also including an advanced form of such due to his other kekkeigenkai. The ultimate katon jutsu altered in to becoming the ultimate Kōdai Katon technique. Susano'o A deity resembling humanoit, black of color. It possesses a dual handed long sword, usually 40 meters long yet proportional with the known to be controlable size of the humanoid. In it's final stage, the humanoid is wrapped in a full Japanese Samurai armor, similar to the one Rares can sometimes be seen wearing in aspect with the helmet including a facial armor to add to it. It bears the "Shinigami bure-do" in it's right hand a katana with the ability to extend over 150 meters with the speed of 50 meters per second. It can pierce through everything save for the Yata Mirror. Upon stabbing through one's being, it instantaneously retracts with their chakras and very souls as well as any entity located within their body ripped out and sealed within it by the time the retraction is complete. And the "Kuuhaku Sceptre" A sceptre resembling that of the king, this item constantly absorbs chakra as if it was a black hole for such w/o as much a limitting itself to the chakra mass to a considerable level. It would take roughly 2 seconds to dismember even a stage two cloak of the strongest of jinchuriki. It's range is 15 meters. The disadvantages of this object is that it will act upon everything outside the susano'o and cant be turned of, putting the jutsu of nearby comrades on the victim list along with any jutsu the susano'o user would will to cast outside the protection of such. That and the fact that it only absorbs chakra that left the body, making it useless about as long as the enemy refrains from casting jutsu or bearing layers within it's 15 meters range. Eternal mangekyou sharingan It's to be noted that obtaining such also empowers all mangekyou techniques. Kamui After obtaining Eternal Mangekyou sharingan via eye transplant(Shiizuki) Tsukuyomi After stealing the eyes of a Mangekyou sharingan user he had slain(Tau): 2 seconds=5 days Rinnegan Awakening the mythological doujutsu has granted him access to all 6 affinities as his own along with the ability to master any jutsu regardless of difficulty in under 5 minutes. Deva Path The very first path to be unlocked by the infamous Uchiha, this blassses him with the ability to manipulate gravity, giving birth to techniques such as: Chibaku Tensei, Shinra Tensei and Bansho Ten'in and several other techniques derived from such. Mutation Hi no Kyuuten Due to the gap in regards to his parents and several months post his birth, whether this is a mutation that simply took place in his DNA or a forced one via genetical experiments and the alike remains a mystery even today. The proprieties of this mutation are as follows: - complete imunity to flames and extremely high temperatures - an unusual gift in regards to fuuton and katon along with the ability to manipulate them at will as well as the elements in their natural form. The natural wind being limited to a 7 meters radius for unknown reasons. -the special ability known as [Kōdai Katon] Jikūkan Ninjutsu Yet another area in which the Root Founder shows great skill. Posessing a large variety of doujutsu and non-doujutsu based Jikūkan-ninjutsu. The more popular ones being: Cronos, Hirashin, and Jikūkan Kekkai.